The Sleeping Sound Of Snow
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: In his drunken state, Gaara make love with Hinata but later, he finally knew that Hinata didn't want to be with him. Rejection left him with a broken heart. Will he be able to make her see that he was the one for her? :Mature rating:


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Ahem…Well, what can I say? Someone asked me if I was going to do a lemon fic about GaaHina. So, this is it. I still prefer romance to lemon so later, they will be a lot of fluff. If anyone was wondering if I'm going to continue my fiction Paradox, my answer is no because it is out of the storyline in the series but this story here is the one I intended to do for Paradox. Haha, so, this is like another of it but much better. Stick around to see how it is.

Please review and tell me how it is so I won't spend my time on this story anymore. Thank you.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 1**

**Mistake**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Walking down the snowy path, Hinata was loosing her balance. The alcohol was taking effect on her. Tsunade had invited her and Sakura to have a drink after the firework ceremony. Hinata wasn't quite the drinker. Tsunade talked her into it in the end when she lost a game to her. One cup became two and two became three and slowly, she lost count of how many she had drink. She walks away from Sakura and Tsunade who was still drinking. She was outside now and it was snowing a little. She pulls her coat to make her feel warmer, hugging the stuff bear near her and smiled.

They were here to sign the peace treaty between all of the country here in Snow Country. It was held there as it was a peaceful country, a great symbol of harmony. Hinata really enjoyed it. She and Sakura were here with Tsunade as her escort. She enjoyed the country a lot. It was beautiful when snow falls. After they have checked into the apartment where they were given, she walks out into the crowd and enjoys the bustling crowd.

There was a carnival held there to celebrate the signing of the peace treaty. She went to every stall to play those games that she has always loved, shoot for the prize. She was not good with this and most of the time; the prize was won by Shino or Kiba. She straightened herself and went to one of the counter. She steadied herself and aim for the bottles. She threw it and missed. She tried again and she failed it again. She smiled and thanked the man at the stall and walks away with defeat.

"Why don't you give it one more try?" A voice from behind told her. It was somewhat familiar. She turns her head and saw the person.

"Kazekage-sama." She bowed to him. Gaara, the fifth Kazekage of the Wind Country. She knew him well as he was always in Konoha to discuss the development of both their country with Tsunade-sama. She was always there when he came into Tsunade's room and being his 'lousy tour guide' as she called it. At first, she was a bit surprised at how much he has changed. He was livelier and happy person now compare to the time when she saw him at the Forest of Death 8 years ago.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. He was now standing in front of her. Hinata looks up at him and blushed.

"Um…So sorry…Kazekage-sama." She bowed her head again, having no courage of facing him. 'That was something about him that makes him look cute somehow. Must be the dark rings around his eyes.' She told herself and smiled at the thought. 'He always reminded me of a panda.'

"Come." He ordered her. She looks up and followed him obediently to the stall where she once was. He was talking to the person now. He took the ball on the counter and threw it to the target. On his first throw, he has successfully knocked down the bottles. He was then rewarded with a stuff bear. He turns to her and gave it to her.

"I want you to have this." He stated.

Hinata looks up at him while holding the huge stuff toys. "For me…But…"

"You helped me a lot when I was in Konoha. Your smile was very welcoming. You make me feel at home when I was there. Every time you stutter, I found that really cute." He smiled at her.

Hinata blushed tenfold at his statement. She remembered that time when she was to take him to his apartment. She stuttered the whole way there when she was speaking with him. She thought that he was annoyed by it but when he chuckled, she knows that it wasn't. Now she understands. He thought it was cute.

"Hyuuga-san, will you like to see the fireworks with me?" He asked her. She nodded her head and smiled. That was the best she can do for him now since he won her a prize.

He grabs her hand and they push through the crowd to a place where they can see the fireworks. He stopped and looks around. The place was crowded but they managed to find a spot where they can see it clearly. The sky was then filled with colors. It was beautiful. She was glad that she didn't miss it. She smiled and looks at the young Kazekage.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama." She thanked him for bringing her here.

"Just call me Gaara. Didn't you remember that?" He asked her.

"Ah, sorry, I was…I forgot." She apologized to him. He chuckled at her again and said it was alright.

"I always found peace when I'm with you, Hyuuga-san. I like that." He told her. Hinata smiled at his compliment.

"I'm glad that I can help." She said.

"HINATA!" Hinata looks around for the person who shouted her name. She then spotted Sakura waving at her. "Hinata, Tsunade-sensei invited us for a drink. Come on." Sakura urged her. Hinata looks at Gaara. He nodded and signals her that she can go now. With that, she bowed to him and headed towards Sakura.

She regretted going for a drink with them. They were quite the drinker. She walks to a bridge and begin to throw up. She couldn't take it anymore. She wipes her mouth and begins walking again. Her vision was blurry but she can still see someone in front of her, sitting on the railing of the bridge. She can smell the scent of heavy alcohol and it was not coming from her. It was coming from the person there. He was holding a bottle of sake in his hand. She can see that the person was sad as tears were running down his cheeks.

"Mother, today is my 20th birthday and… it was also the day when you… loose your life giving birth… to me. I want…to know you better mother…I really do. Are you watching me… now because…I really wish you do. I wanted to know that there's someone who loves me because…I want to be loved too." The man said to no one in particular.

Hinata felt her heart sank as she remembered her own mother too. She looks at him again when he begin to leave. For some reason, she chases after him. She tries to walk steadily as possible but found that it was of no effect. She let out a yelp as she begins to fall. As swift as the wind, the person she was chasing grabbed her waist, saving her from her fall.

She looks up at him and found out who he was. "Kazekage-sama…No…Gaara-san." Her face was already red and now, it has deepened. She was lost in those eyes of his. She can see her own reflection from it as his eyes was quite watery. 'He cried.' She told herself. She saw his eyes flicker for a moment when he looks at her as well.

Her head was spinning and for the next movement she makes, she didn't know why. She kisses him on the lips. He returned her kiss as his hand found his way to her long violet hair, pushing her closer to him. He can feel his tongue tasting her inside. Sands begin to emerge from the ground, surrounding both of them, sheltering them from the outside world.

It was getting crowded as the sand surrounds them but still they are given the space they need. He deepened his kiss as he begins to unbutton her long coat. He makes his way to the shirt underneath the coat. He pulls away her shirt and he was revealed with the sight of her beautiful breast. He cupped them, giving them a squeeze before placing his mouth onto it, suckling it like an infant. 'Is that how it feels to suckle from a woman's breast?' He thought to himself. He was never raised like this since his mother wasn't there for him. She moaned and her hands begin to unbutton his cloth too. When she undid his pants, she was marveled by the sight as she hasn't seen it before.

She reaches out a hand to grab it but was afraid to do it. She closes her eyes. She felt wrong somewhere but she couldn't control herself anymore. The alcohol was taking the best of her. She felt someone grabs her hand. She looks up at him. He smiles at her as he led her hand to his manhood and she grabs it, feeling it. Her hand was shaking with fear as she has never touched it before but nonetheless, she was careful and gentle with it.

She places her other hand onto his bare chest. She can feel him breathing hard. She moves closer to him and he welcomed her with his hug. Slowly, he lifted her buttock onto his lap. He can feel his manhood moving into her warm. She was tight and he fidgeted as he was in an uneasy position. He tries to move deeper in her.

She moaned in pain as she feels him inside of her. Tears begin to roll down her cheeks. He places his hand on her face and gently wiping the tears of her. He grabs both her hand and places it onto his back, making them clutch him. She claws onto him, as the pain become unbearable. She was a virgin but not any more as she can feel him breaking her hymen.

She screamed in pain and she begins to feel better now as he moves in deeper inside of her. She clutches his back tightly. She can smell the scent of blood. His back was bleeding. She looks at him and he shakes his head, telling her that he was alright.

Her body was numbing, she can't even think properly for herself anymore. She kisses him again and he can feel his hand on her breast and hers on his shoulder. He moaned in pleasure as he was coming. She suddenly feels warm inside of her as he released his seed in her. She cried on his shoulder as she felt the sensation. She can feel droplets of tear from him too. She looks up at him and she see his face wet with tears.

He gives her a kiss on the cheek as both of them collapsed onto the surface of the sand. Their last bit of energy drained. He hugs her tightly, afraid that she might leave if he let her go.

"I…I will be responsible for you. Don't worry...Hinata." She snuggles onto his chest as she heard him say her name before she closes her eyes to sleep. He kisses her forehead and caresses her back to make her feel better. Gaara then shuts his eyes as he listens to the sleeping sound of snow.

_"Thank you for being here with me."_

_

* * *

_  
She wakes up startled when she remembered the event last night. She found herself beside him, both of them naked. His hands were still around her. Her eyes wide in shock as she see the condition she was in.

"Good morning." He greeted her, smiling. He raises his hand to touch her face but she rejected him and got up.

"It was all a mistake. I was drunk and you were drunk and we…I didn't mean to do it. I…"She was choking in her own words as she cried. Her body trembles violently. What have she done to herself. She slept with him. It was the last thing she wanted to. What will happen to her now if everyone knows?

She begins to search for her cloth. She didn't even dare to look at him. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. When she tries to grab her garment, she was stopped by his hand. He looks at her with sadness in his face.

"What did you mean you don't mean what you did with me last night?"

"…"She dares not answer him.

"I was serious about last night. I don't want to hear that from you. I finally felt what it means to love someone. I loved you Hyuuga Hinata since the day where you showed me around in Konoha. I have been thinking of you ever since and when I make love to you last night, I know that I love you. I saw a family, a family of my own. I saw children from you to me. I saw myself being a good father not like the one I have and you…I felt love. Please…Please don't say no." He was scared now. His hand trembles while holding hers. He wanted to scream, shout but most of all, he wanted to cry.

She pulls her hand away from him and begins dressing herself. She felt stupid somehow. She felt dirty and disgusted with herself. She begins to button her shirt.

"It was my first time and I thought it will last but it seems that it won't." He looks down to his hand that held her just now. "I thought my fate of being alone for the rest of my life was changing as I held you last night in my arms. Seeing you sleep, hearing the sound of your heart beating against mine, and feeling your breath on my neck. I really wanted that, to show me that there's someone there with me when I woke up the next morning." Tears were now running freely from his face now. He never felt so emotional in his life. Last night act has changed him a lot.

He lowered the sand surrounding them. She got up as soon as the sand was gone.

"Wait…" He grabs her by the wrist and got up next to her, towering her. "As I said last night, I will be responsible for everything that I have done. Don't be afraid if something went wrong because of my foolish act. I will be there for you if you need me." He releases her when he finishes his words. She leaves the place as fast as she could, not even looking back.

He watches her go. When she was out of sight, he kneels down to where his cloth was. He begins to gather it, putting it on one by one. He flinches as his back was aching when he allowed her to clutch him to reduce her pain last night. He shakes it off his mind. He saw the stuff bear he got for her last night. He picked it up and hugged it to his chest tightly. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry." He tries to get up but was stopped when he saw red stain on the ground. He traces his hand on the blood. 'She was a virgin…What have I done to her? I'm a monster.' He looks up to the sky and shouts to release the pain built inside of him but it was no use. He got up and looks into the river where he saw his own reflection.

He frowned and looks at his reflection in disgust. "I hate you." He said to himself.

_**To Be Continue**_

_**

* * *

**_  
**Pandora:** shields herself from anything that will be thrown by the reader Don't flame me please because this is my first time writing it. I'm not good with this stuff so, don't say anything. I'm more of person who enjoys fluff than lemon kind of fic so it will become a romance fic later rather than a lemon one. I will prefer a nice review from the reader.

**-Preview For Next Chapter-**

"War between your country and the Water Country will bring chaos to your village as now they have the upper hand by drowning the country as it was surrounded almost by water. They were smart to use their technique along with the full moon where the water will rise with it. They use this opportunity to have the Hokage out of the village to do this. They have planned this all along. The sigining of the peace treaty has failed but we, as an ally of Konoha, we will help you. Your people are welcome into my country. Will you tell them that, Hyuuga-san?" The Kazekage said, not even looking at her, like he didn't know her at all.

With that, Hinata bowed to him before she runs to where Sakura and Tsunade have left. "Thank you, Kazekage-sama."

He then turns to the direction where she have left. Looking at her once last time, he signals his horse to go. His sibling follows him. They are going back to their home to get ready for the war as well.


End file.
